1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a cutting shield machine, and more specifically to a cutting shield machine cutting iron shells of connectors from a metal strip.
2. The Related Art
Conventionally, an iron shell of a connector is generally stamped from a metal strip by a mold. In order to plate, the iron shell is stamped and connected with the metal strip still, by this, the iron shell is plated conveniently in a plating apparatus. A breaking groove is arranged between the iron shell and the metal strip. To assemble an iron shell into a connector, a worker needs to bend the iron shell and separate the iron shell from the metal strip by the breaking groove. The productivity is increased by the breaking groove between the iron shell and the metal strip, but the iron shell is fetched from the metal strip by hand, therefore, the iron shell is easy to deform by hand.